Asuntos oscuros
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Con ese gusto en ropa interior, habría un momento en que Víctor se metería en problemas... ¿O no? Chico&chico, algo Ooc.


Los personajes no me pertenecen; son creación original del estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto, y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

 **Asunto oscuro…**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

La habitación de Yūri era una de sus primeras labores y no es que no confiaran en que su hijo arreglará esta, sino que a ella le parecía mejor ayudarle a este y que no perdiera tiempo de su entrenamiento acomodando su cuarto.

Hiroko tendió la cama, recogió la ropa y juntó la que iría a lavado. Estando en ello, notó algo que…

La puerta fue abierta en ese momento y Yūri apareció en el dintel.

El joven pelinegro sintió que su rostro ardió como si fuese combustible. Arrebató lo que su madre tenía entre los dedos y salió más que veloz del lugar, exclamando:

–¡Lo siento, lo siento!

La mujer se quedó un poco descolocada, más siguió su tarea, no dando importancia al hecho.

000

El patinador japonés salió cual bólido, en busca del culpable, por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

Su entrenador disfrutaba del ocaso en la playa junto a Makkachin.

–¡Víctor!

–¡Yuri! ¡Viniste a hacernos compañía!

El rostro rojo del pelinegro, le hicieron notar al ruso, que este no estaba muy contento.

000

En la casa de los Katsuki. Hiroko fue cuestionada por su esposo, en cuanto se integró a los arreglos en el _Onsen._

–¿Viste a Yūri? Dijo que me ayudaría a orear los _futones_.

La mujer agitó la mano y respondió:

–Salió apresurado.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó Toshiya.

–Tonterías o que nuestro hijo cree que…

El hombre escuchó lo que su esposa le relató y cuándo lo hacía, se les unió, su hija Mari y entre los tres llegaron a una simpática conclusión.

000

Makkachin movió su cola al creer que los gestos que hacía Yūri eran divertidos. Sin embargo lo que el can no sabía, era que el pelinegro estaba reclamando a Víctor su descuido.

–¡¿Como pudiste ser tan descuidado?!

–… – Víctor se quedó pensativo un segundo y luego agregó– No veo el problema.

–¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Y si ellos creen! … creen … ¡No sé! –no supo explicarse el moreno.

Víctor sonrió condescendiente ante el temor de este y sin más atrajo a Yūri en un apretado abrazo.

–Cuando se viaja mucho con otros, suelen intercambiarse las ropas. Si tú quieres yo le explicaré a tu familia y les diré eso.

El pelinegro asintió sin moverse del abrazo reconfortante de Víctor.

Se sentaron sin que el ruso soltara al japonés y cuando esté se serenó. Se levantaron y llamando a Makkachin, regresaron a Yuri-topia.

Al entrar al cálido lugar, el olor a comida inundó sus sentidos; lo que les informó que estaban a tiempo para almorzar.

En el comedor, los Katsuki ya los esperaban.

Los jóvenes patinadores tomaron su lugar. La comida fue servida y los presentes comenzaron a alimentarse. Hiroko miró a su hijo y le sonrió bonachona:

–Yūri no es vergonzoso … – trataba de tranquilizar a este.

–¡Sobre eso mamá! –interrumpió pronto Yūri– Víctor … –llamó la atención de este.

El aludido miró al pelinegro por un momento sin decir nada, tanto, que este comenzó a hiperventilar. Más el de cabello claro, pareció recordar y dejó sus palillos a un lado de su plato, y observando a los otros integrantes de la familia de Yūri, Victor se dispuso a decir la excusa que alistaron.

–Verá _Hiroko-san…_ –decia el ruso.

La mujer miró a los dos chicos y luego a su esposo e hija, que le dieron un gesto de entendimiento.

–No se preocupen, comprendemos y Víctor- _san_ , es normal entre parejas, que la ropa se… –explicaba muy quitada de la pena la mujer mayor.

–!Queeee!

Ese fue el grito asombrado de Yūri. Toshiya agitó la mano para calmar a su hijo.

–Es lógico, Yūri ya lo sabíamos.

–¡¿Saber?!... Pero … pero …

Mari intervino ante la falta de locuacidad de su hermano:

–No es como si que el mejor patinador del mundo, viniera y te entrenará sólo por amabilidad. Son pareja, eso se ve y no los juzgamos.

Ante lo dicho por los Katsuki, Víctor...

–¡Por eso amo Japón! ¡Son tan comprensivos! ¡Les aseguró que cuidaré de Yūri! – exclamó entusiasmado el patinador ruso.

Con lo efusivo de la reacción de Nikiforov, los Katsuki reaccionaron casi a la par:

–¡Bienvenido a la familia _Víctor-chan!_

Dijeron al unísono Hiroko, Mari y Toshiya.

–Cuiden de mí. – respondió el ruso.*

Yūri tuvo que ser sacudido para que el impacto de lo sucedido lo abandonará. Víctor por su parte estaba exultante al saber que la relación que tenía con Yuri era conocida y aceptada. Y todo por que su ropa interior… se había colado en la maleta del pelinegro.

000

Esa noche estando los dos en la cama y con Víctor _dentro_ de su novio —oficial—, ambos sintieron que lograrían todas sus metas, estando juntos y apoyándose.

 **Fin**

Un _one- shot,_ dependiendo de lo que pase puede ser la presentación de uno más largo.

Para Kaoryciel94 por inducirme en este vicio de Yuri! On Ice.

*Es una frase que usan los japonés cuando son recibidos en una familia o trabajo nuevo.


End file.
